csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Copyright
---- Copyright is an important aspect of Fandom. You hold some of the rights to the text you contribute to the site, and it's important to understand fair use of media from your favourite wikis. Your Copyright on Wikis When you contribute to a Fandom wiki, you retain the copyright to your edits although you agree to licence them under the terms of the CC-BY-SA licence. New wikis and the vast majority of existing wikis use the CC-BY-SA. This means that although you are the owner of the copyright, you have given blanket permission to the world at large to reuse, remix, and transform your work as long as you are attributed as the author. Please note that images are not automatically released under the CC-BY-SA licence. You may find that an outside source is using content from your wiki. This is acceptable under the Creative Commons licence as long as they provide proper attribution on every article and link back to your wiki. There's an example of how to provide proper attribution in our Terms of Use here. Infringement If you believe someone has violated your copyright, a good first step is to approach an administrator or similarly situated user on the offending site and explain the attribution requirement to them. Often, the failure to attribute is an oversight and an authority there will fix it by adding attribution. If that does not work, your next step is to send a Takedown Notice. Under the DMCA, copyright infringements are subject to a notice and takedown procedure. This involves sending a notice to the host of the infringing content and informing them of the infringement. When a copyright owner discovers a possible infringement on Fandom, they send a Takedown Notice. That notice must include the following, in accordance with the DMCA: *The contact information (name, address) and signature of the complaining party. If the notice is sent electronically, the signature can be electronic. *A link to original version of the material (if such a link exists) and a link to the allegedly infringing material on Fandom. *A statement by the complaining party that they have a good faith belief that there is no legal basis for the material's use on Fandom. *A statement that, under penalty of perjury, the information contained within the notice is accurate and that the individual sending the notice is authorised to act on behalf of the material's owner. As a host for user-generated content, Fandom is then obligated to remove any infringing material that we receive notice of. Repeated copyright violations can lead to loss of user rights (if any are present and necessary to be removed), blocking, the loss of your account, or even the closure of your wiki. If you feel that your copyright is currently being infringed on Fandom, please contact our designated agent under the Digital Millennium Copyright Act: :Attn: Copyright Agent :Fandom, Inc. :130 Sutter Street :Fandom, 4th Floor :San Francisco, California 94104 :United States You may email the designated agent via copyright@wikia.com. Please include "Claim of Copyright Infringement" in the subject of your email. Adding copyrighted content to your wiki Your community may want to include copyrighted material from outside sources on the wiki. This is only allowed under one or more of the following conditions: #Your use of the material will be likely to qualify as a or similar exception. #You have the permission of the copyright holder. #The material you want to use is licenced under a Creative Commons or other open licence that permits free reuse. #The material is in the public domain. #You have created the material yourself. If your use of content does not fall under one of these broad categories, it likely infringes someone's copyright. It is therefore against our Terms of Use to submit that material. We recommend using content that has a compatible licence or is released to the public domain whenever possible. See also *Learn about . *Learn about the process. *Learn about Licencing on Fandom. Further help and feedback __NOSHAREDHELP__Category:Help